The Way We Met
by piperandjasontogetherforever
Summary: Piper and Jason have strong feelings for each other. They just don't know how to tell each other. Basically my version of how they get together. Set between The Lost Hero and Son of Neptune.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a short story of my version of how Jason and Piper got together. The story is set between HoO and SoN. I'm honestly not sure how many chapters it will be, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Enjoy!**

Piper's P.O.V.

I was walking around the cabins, thinking nice thoughts to myself. The flowers outside the Demeter cabin were beautiful, the sun was nice and bright thanks to the Apollo cabin and the Hypnos cabin were taking a lazy stroll across the beach.

Who am I kidding? There's never a calm and lazy day at Camp Half-Blood. THIS is what I was really thinking: _How in Hades are we supposed to be winning a war against giants? We're fighting against the Earth itself! We are NEVER going to win. NEVER!_

While I was lost in crazy and paranoid thought, I didn't realize that I was about to walk into somebody. We collided and both fell to the ground, me on top of whoever it was.

"Hey watch where you're go-oh, hi Jason," I started yelling. But once I realized who it was I immediately started blushing hard from embarrassment. Damn you, Aphrodite and your girlish ways!

"Hey, Pipes," he said easily, though his cheeks turned a little pink, too. I wish it was because of me...

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking about...you know what? It doesn't matter what I was thinking. Because I'm sure that you don't care what I was thinking and it's not that important anyway and you know how things are when you think you just lose yourself in thought-"

"Piper!" Jason interrupted, laughing.

"What?" I cocked my head quizically, knowing it would make him laugh even harder.

It worked. "You...were...r-rambling a-g-gain." Jason said inbetween laughs. I guess I rambled a lot more than I though I did. I blushed even harder.

"Oh," I said quietly, "but is it really that funny?"

"No," Jason said sheepishly, "I just think that we need to laugh more often these days, you know?"

"You basically just read my mind," I said in amazement. "I was thinking about the war when we collided."

"I think that's on everyone's minds these days," Jason said.

"Is that what you were thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"Um...uh, yeah. That's definitely what I was thinking about, yeah..." he muttered as he blushed even harder. I wondered why Jason was suddenly acting so weird. I mean, it wasn't as if he had been thinking about me, could it? That would never happen, not in my wildest dreams... Wait, why are we still sitting on the ground?

"You know, I just realized that we're still sitting on the ground," Jason said. I shook my head in wonder.

"Have you suddenly become psychic?" I said in awe as he offered his hand to help me up after he stood up. It took it and said while standing, "Or have you been claimed by Apollo without me knowing?"

"Neither. I just know you really well. I guess we just know how to...connect," His previous blush had all but become a memory, but know it was creeping back, "I mean, uh..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said smiling. Unlike Jason, however, my earlier blush had barely started to fade, and now I'm sure my cheeks were fire-engine red. At least, that's what I gathered from the heat on my cheeks.

"Alright," he said, obviously wanting to get away from me. My smile quickly turned into a full-out frown. **(A/N: Is that even a real thing?)** "See you around?"

"Yeah," I sighed as he walked away. "See ya."

He would never ask me out. He probably barely even knows that I exist. Maybe I should go find Annabeth or Rachel. They would know how to help me.

**Ok. Wow. This is my first chapter of my first story! I would probably never have gotten this up if not for the help of Olympus Architect. I was finally able to figure out how to publish a story! Now, if only I could figure out how to post chapters...**

**So, please review! Flames are welcomed, suggestions are taken in to mind, and likes will just make my day! I will also send replies to every review I can. Guests will be at the beginning of each chapter. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! SO, before we begin, I just want to give a big thank you to:**

**Damon Smith (Guest): Thank you so much for your suggestion! Because of it, that is basically how this chapter came to be.**

**helolo (Guest): Thanks for saying that. It really brightened my day!**

**A-Demigod-Marauder: Thank you so much for following and favoriting my story! It means a lot to me.**

**I would also like to thank nikitabella. She always writes reviews on the best stories. I always know when a story is good because she reviews it! I already PMed you, but thanks again!**

**If somebody reviewed my story and I didn't PM you or thank you, please let me know and I will be sure to answer you in the next chapter.**

**Those are all the thank yous, so let's get on with the story!**

Piper's P.O.V.

As Jason walked away from me, it made me think about how our awkward relationship came to be. We would never have met if Leo hadn't been the pest that he usually is...

_*Flashback*_

_One day, Chiron said that he sensed a powerful demigod near Fifth Avenue, so he sent Leo and I to go find he or she. We weren't too happy about it, though, since Fifth Avenue stretches across the entire island of Manhattan. It would take forever to find this demigod!_

_Once Argus dropped us off, I sighed and said, "All right, let's get this over with."_

"_Come on, Beauty Queen," Leo said with his signature maniac smile, "We could have some real fun with this job."_

"_I really just want to find the demigod and get home," I grumbled. "And don't call me Beauty Queen!"_

_He laughed as we started to head south down the street._

_After about two hours of searching, we still had yet to find this demigod. And the time went even slower because of Leo's constant complaining. Every five minutes it would be, "Piper, I'm tired." or "Piper, I'm hungry." or the most dreaded "Piper, I have to pee."_

"_Piper, I'm hungry!" Leo whined._

"_Ugh!" I groaned. "You've been complaining ever since we started this quest! Fine, we'll get you some food. I think I see a salad bar across the street."_

"_Salad?" Leo gasped. "Are you kidding me?"_

"_Leo, just be glad that I'm letting you get food to eat. And since I'll probably end up paying I get to pick what we eat. Besides, I'm a vegetarian. I'm not exactly going to start eating meat just because you're hungry."_

"_Fine," Leo sighed. "At least it's food."_

_So, Leo and I walked across the street and entered the restaurant. We picked a booth and sat down as we looked at the menus the hostess had given us when we walked in. After we both ordered our drinks, me a coke and Leo a choclate milkshake, I looked around nervously. I felt a presence of something related to our world. My eyes suddenly wandered to a boy sitting at a table a few feet away. He was cute, with neatly trimmed blonde hair and electric blue eyes that just made you want to melt. There was a tiny scar above his lip, that may have been an imperfection but to me made him seem even more perfect than he already was...What am I thinking? I'm here on a quest, not a "boy hunt" as some of my sisters would say. Even so, something kept drawing me back to look at that boy, it was as if we were supposed to meet..._

"_Hello?" Leo laughed as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Piper!"_

"_What?" I snapped._

"_The waiter's here," he said, trying to hold back a snicker. "I already gave him my order, so it's your turn."_

"_What can I get you?" the waiter said with a smile. "Obviously someone as beautiful as you couldn't possibly want a salad to eat. It's just wrinkly lettuce, and you have no wrinkles worthy of it."_

_I smirked. "If you're trying to flirt with me you are failing miserably, so I suggest you stop."_

_His smile quickly turned into a frown and his eyes grew cold. "I don't think it's wise for you to defy me."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I said nervously._

"_It means," he snarled as his chest started growing, "that you will most likely face your doom, Piper McLean."_

_Leo and I stared at each other wide-eyed. The waiter had suddenly become a monster. It had three separate chests, each connected by shoulders. He was taller than the average man,and where his chests ended they all connected to one pair of legs._

"_Geryon," I whispered as I pulled out my dagger, Katoptris. I wasn't sure what the mortals were seeing, but they all screamed and ran out the front door. All but one._

"_W-what is that?" the blonde boy stuttered, wide-eyed. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin. He looked at it, unsure of what it was for, and then he flipped it. The coin changed mid-air into a gold sword. "Woah!" he said._

"_You," Geryon snarled. "Jason."_

"_How do you know my name?" Jason said confused. "And I don't even know if that IS my name."_

"_What do you take me for? A fool?" Geryon growled._

"_Hold it! Hold it!" Leo said shaking his hands in front of his face. "Okay. So let me get this straight. You're (he pointed at Geryon) Geryon the monster, and you're (he pointed at 'Jason') a demigod named Jason? Piper, this must be who we're looking for!"_

"_No duh, Leo! I figured that out like two minutes ago. Keep up!" I snapped at him. "You know what? Let's figure out our other problems later. First, let's take care of the one RIGHT IN FRONT OF US."_

"_Gotcha," Leo nodded while giving me right-handed 'thumbs-up'. "Now, let's kill this guy. Quick question, though."_

"_What?" I said, exhasperated. "What could you possibly have to ask right now?"_

"_Um, how _do _we kill this guy?" Leo asked._

"_We need to kill him in all three hearts at the same time," Jason said. "Wait. How did I know that?"_

"_Defeat evil three-chested guy first. Figure out knowledge base later." Leo said while pulling a hammer out of his toolbelt. "Now, let's kick some three-chested monster butt!"_

_All three of us charged at once. Geryon had been so confused by our conversation that he didn't have enough time to register that we were attacking him. We each stabbed a heart, Leo on the left, Jason in the middle, and me on the right, and killed him faster than he could say, "uh-oh." He dissolved quickly into monster dust._

"_Phew," Leo said, "at least that was an easy one for once."_

"_Okay, who are you people?" Jason said. "I need answers, and I want them now."_

"_I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," I said, "and this is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."_

"_You people are nuts!" Jason said._

"_And how do you figure that?" I questioned. "After all, you just told us how to defeat a monster and helped us kill him."_

"_Good point," he agreed, obviously still wanting to argue his case. "But where did you guys come from?"_

"_Guys!" Leo shouted. "Maybe we should take a taxi back to Camp Half-Blood before Geryon finishes re-forming."_

"_Leo's right." I said. "Wow, I never thought I would say that. But let's get going."_

_We hailed a cab and told him to go to 3141 Farm Road in Long Island. Once we got there, though, he said that there wasn't anything there, but I payed him and told him it was fine. _

_The rest of the day went pretty much okay. Jason was claimed as a son of Zeus. Jason, Leo, and I actually ended up going on a quest to save Hera, queen of the gods. After the quest, we started to get working on the Argo II, and that's how we ended up where we were today..._

_*End of Flashback*_

I shook my head. I was started to sound desperate about needing Jason, and I didn't like it. It reminded me of how my siblings felt about their crushes.

I had wanted to originally go talk to Annabeth or Rachel, but now I thought I was okay.

"Piper!" I heard a voice say. Jason...

"Didn't I just see you, like, five minutes ago?" I asked him once he finished running to me from the other side of the cabin omega.

"What are you talking about?" He asked quizically. "It's been three hours since we ran into each other."

"Are you serious?" I said shockedly. **(A/N: Is that a real word?)**

"Yeah, but that's not important right now," Jason said nervously. "Piper, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" I swear my heart skipped a beat. He couldn't be asking me...

"Piper, will you go out with me?"

I fainted.

**What do you think she will say? The answer is pretty obvious.**

**Wow! I'm sorry it took me a whole week to update, but I wanted to get this chapter perfect. The chapter was four pages in my word document with 1,580 words. So, I gave you guys a super long chapter to make up for it!**

**I will probably be updating on the same schedule most likely from now on. Every Friday is definitely the best for me.**

**So, review! Flames are welcomed, suggestions are taken in to mind, and likes will just make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday you guys! I know you probably don't want to hear my excuse, but here it is: I left the house at seven thirty and got home at ten. I had to do some quick before-school tutoring for a little girl and then right after school I went to a friend's house to get ready for a party. So, there is my excuse. I know it's not that good, but oh well! So let's get on with the story! But first:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO PERCY JACKSON. RICK RIORDAN DOES. IF I DID LEO WOULD BE MINE, PERCABETH WOULD NEVER HAVE FALLEN INTO TARTARUS, AND THERE WOULD BE MANY, MANY, MANY MORE JASPER MOMENTS!**

Piper's P.O.V.

I woke up with my head feeling as if someone had repeatedly stabbed it with a dagger. _Where am I? _I thought. I was laying down in a rather uncomfortable bed, and groaned as I sat up. My vision still wasn't perfect, but I could make out a blurry image of someone holding my hand that looked a lot like...

"Piper!" Jason exclaimed. "How are you feeling? Does your head hurt? Do you need some ambrosia? Or maybe nectar? Is there anything I could—"

"Jason!" I said, rather exhasperated with him. "You're asking me so many questions I think my head is going to explode! Now, could you PLEASE slow down?"

"Sorry, Pipes," Jason said sheepishly. "Um, here's a little bit of ambrosia." He fed me a piece (which was quite embarrassing might I add), and it tasted like my dad's black bean soup that he used to make me when I was little...

"How long have I been here?" I asked after I finished chewing.

"Only a few hours. I've been here the whole time."

"Oh, wow, thanks." I blushed.

After a long awkard pause Jason asked nervously, "So, can I ask you something?".

"You just did," I pointed out. "But what is it?"

"Uh, well, do you, uh, remember anything before you passed out?" Jason mumbled.

"Speak up, please!"

"Fine. DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING BEFORE YOU PASSED OUT?"

I pressed my hands to my temples and massaged them as I squeezed my eyes shut. "Woah! I didn't mean THAT loud! Now the room is spinning." I had to groan to show what pain I was in. I still hadn't fully recovered from when I first woke up, but this made it even worse.

"I'm sorry! Is there anything I can do right?" Jason threw his hands up into the air, then he put them on his knees and plopped his head onto them.

"But about what you asked me..." I hesitated. I remember everything clearly now. I had been daydreaming about when Jason and I first met when he came along and asked me out. I'm such and idiot! I blacked out! Now he'll never ask me out again.

"Go on," he urged.

"You...you asked me...me out." I managed to mumble.

"Yeah," Jason sighed. "And by your response I guess it was a no."

Boys are so clueless. I started to shake my head as I slapped him upside the head. "No, you idiot! I passed out because it was kind of a-Woah!-moment, you know? This might lesser your opinion of me, but I've been waiting a LONG time for you to ask me out. Ever since we first met I've liked you! I just never said anything because I thought that you didn't like me back in the same way, so I've just been sneaking glances at you and looking for anything that might proved that you liked me back but I could never find anything. It was-OOMPH!" The last part didn't come out right because all of the sudden Jason grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me. I could have sworn that sparks started flying, but that might have been because he was the son of Jupiter, but one can never be too sure. I recovered quickly from my shock and started to kiss him back as I put my hands on his chest.

"Seriously?" Will Solace, son of Apollo said. We immediately pushed apart, blushing insanely. "This is the infirmary! I will NOT allow there to be any PDA going on in here! Piper, you are OBVIOUSLY feeling better, so why don't you two go outside and finish you're 'business.'" He said the last word in quotes. I could feel my face getting even hotter after he said that last part.

"Will do!" Jason told him. He winking at me. "C'mon, Pipes. He's right. Let's go finish our 'business' outside."

Jason took my hand and walked me outside. As soon as we left the infirmary in the Big House, we raced down the front porch steps and ran as fast as we could to the lake, laughing like madmen along the way. As soon as we got there, we waited to stop panting and laughing for a minute or two. After we had finally calmed down, Jason grabbed me by the waist and then wrapped his arms aound it. I wrapped mine around his neck.

"You're mine," he murmured into my hair, "and no one else's. Got that?"

"Got it," I answered.

"Good," was the last thing I heard come out of his mouth before he attached it to mine. I'm not sure how long we stood like that, his hands wrapped around my waist, my arms wrapped around his neck, our tongues wrestling for dominance. The moment just had to be ruined, though, by a certain Latino boy coming up from behind us saying,

"Get a room!"

**Well, that's it, folks! (tear, tear :,( ) My first fanfiction to be written, and my second one to be complete! I know that probably sounds confusing, but I wrote a short one-shot while I wrote this about how Reyna feels about the whole Jason-Piper-Reyna love triangle thingy. It's a song-fic, and I wrote the song! So I recommend it to anyone who doesn't mind a depressing one-shot about lost love and a crappy song wrote by a not-so-crappy (I hope) author! So thank you so much for your continued support! I know the ending wasn't the best, but I somehow wanted to get Leo in there, and this was the only way I could think of. SO, as I have said MANY times before: Flames are welcomed, suggestions are taken in to mind, and likes will just make my day! Thank you guys for following, favoriting, and (most importantly) reviewing my story!**

**And, just because I love you all, here is a GIANT cookie! (::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::)**


End file.
